Confidence
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: Eram as únicas palavras que ele nunca imaginou ouvir daquele homem. Era o único homem em que ela achou que nunca fosse perder a confiança. ShunHyoga/IkkiShaka/MiloCamus/ShiryuSeiya. OOC.
1. Ato I

_**Confidence**_

_Por Shunnie_

**Ato I**

- Cadê ele? – a mulher de cabelos lilases entrou como se fosse um furacão na casa dos Santos de Bronze; estava acompanhada de Milo de Escorpião.

- Quem, Athena? – Hyoga se levantou, acompanhado de Shiryu e Seiya, questionando-a.

- Aquele insolente! Canalha! Desgraçado! – A Deusa esbravejava. Estava furiosa com um certo cavaleiro... Ou seriam dois?

- Pelos elogios, deve ser o Ikki... – Seiya declarou, arrancando risos dos companheiros.

- Também. Ikki também.

- Quem mais, Saori? – Milo suspirou. Sabia o que ela almejava, mas não queria escândalos, pelo menos não por enquanto. – O único sem vergonha aqui é o Ikki!

- Quero a _cabeça _dos seus dois irmãos, Milo! Dos dois!

- Pera! – Seiya interrompeu, antes que a moça pudesse continuar. – Isso quer dizer que você também tava falando do... Shun?

- E tem mais algum canalha por aqui, Seiya?

Os três santos se entreolharam, enquanto ouviam os passos de Ikki descendo as escadas. O moreno parecia _extremamente _contrariado, já que os gritos da moça lhe acordaram cedo.

- O que você quer com meu irmão a essa hora da _madrugada_, hein, Athena?

- Ele precisa me explicar...

- Será que não dá pra você esperar, hein, Deusa? – Fênix sorriu, malicioso – Shun não dormiu aqui, e ainda não chegou...

O olhar de todos os cavaleiros de bronze – e estavam todos ali, mesmo que não tenham se se manifestado - dirigiram atônitos para Ikki. Desde quando Andrômeda dormia fora? Desde quando ele era o que Athena lhes descrevia?

Todavia, antes que ela pudesse protestar novamente, a porta da casa se abriu e o _procurado _adentrou.

- Se você estava ME procurando, qual o motivo de perturbar meus irmãos, Saori-san?

- Shun...

Ele virou o rosto. Seus olhos se encontraram com o olhar furioso da deusa, e por um momento ela não reconheceu o cavaleiro. Aquele homem, parado em sua frente, com um olhar sádico e sedutor... Quem era aquele?

Ele sorriu malicioso. Tinha consciência do quanto era belo. – Sim?

Athena precisou de alguns instantes para se recuperar da visão estonteante do jovem. – Quero que me explique algo.

- O que quiser.

- Quem é Tatá? Eu o ouvi no telefone e—

O garoto de cabelos verdes suspirou, ponderando as palavras. – Ela é a pessoa que mais amo no mundo. É a mulher da minha vida.

Disse, saindo da sala e subindo para o seu quarto. Precisava de descanso. Principalmente quando a deusa descobrisse que _em partes _havia omitido informações.

O clima na sala quando Shun se retirou ficou tenso. Extremamente tenso. Milo e Ikki deram desculpas quaisqueres sobre uma reunião de irmãos – por mais que não demonstrassem o escorpiano era o irmão mais velho dos dois bronzeados – e escaparam. Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban permaneceram sentados. Shiryu e Seiya caíram no chão, como se acordassem de uma alucinação. Saori fechou os olhos, tentando achar alguma falha na informação passada. E Hyoga...

O Cavaleiro de Cisne simplesmente não acreditava no que ouvira. Para todos, Shun nunca fora – na falta de melhor expressão – a fim de mulheres. E agora dizia a todos que amava uma? Era confuso demais para o louro aceitar. Algo dentro de si virou do avesso. Era uma sensação deveras estranha. Sentia como se tivesse levado um tapa – bem dado – no meio da cara. Era demais para ele. Suspirou, se ergueu, e saiu.

- Ele devia ter explicado direito quem ela é.

- Tá louco? Ai que Athena matava ele mesmo!

- Sei não, Ikki. Ela vai fazer _picadinho_ dele quando descobrir que ele mentiu...

- Desencana, Milo. Ele não mentiu. Só omitiu. Tatá realmente é a mulher que ele mais ama. Ele só não contou a relação deles!

- Ikki... Isso não vai dar certo...

- Relaxa. 'Cê nem parece ser o mais velho! Vai dar tudo certo. Não se esquece de que com aquela cara de anjo, o Shun consegue de tudo!

Milo suspirou, e desistiu de discutir com o mais novo.

- Cara, Shi, 'cê ouviu aquilo? Shun disse que ama uma mulher! E eu que sempre pensei que ele fosse...

- _Gay_, Seiya?

- É... Sei lá, é só que ele sempre me pareceu...

O Dragão sorriu. Era incrível como o _namorado_ se importava com o que acontecia ao seu redor. – Hey, Seiya?

- Sim?

- Eu tenho ideia de algo melhor pra fazermos do que prestar atenção neles...

- O que Shi?

O jovem de cabelos longos sorriu. – Isso. – Disse, jogando-o na grama e beijando-o fervorosamente.

Sentiu os lábios do Pégaso se entreabrirem e aproveitou para deslizar sua língua para a boca do menor, dando uma leve mordida no lábio antes. Ouviu-o soltar um gemido praticamente inaudível, o que levou ao maior deslizar sua mão por baixo da camiseta vermelha do namorado.

- Shi... Aqui não... – disse-lhe, entre gemidos.

O mais velho suspirou. – Tudo bem... Vamos pra outro lugar então... – Sorriu-lhe extremamente malicioso.

Camus desceu a escada em direção a casa de Virgem. Ele e Shaka haviam sido designados pela deusa para a realização de alguns relatórios. Quando adentrou a casa, o amigo meditava. Parecia irritado com algo. Ao perceber que não estava mais sozinho, resolveu se pronunciar.

- Camus, não pensei que viesse tão cedo. Pelo que me lembre, você e Escorpião iam treinar, não?

O aquariano suspirou. – Íamos, mas Athena solicitou a presença dele. Mas, mudando de assunto, você me parece incomodado com algo.

- Shun é minha preocupação. Athena veio me perguntar sobre ele e parecia bem irritada com seu comportamento.

- Mas Shun é tão bondoso... O que ele fez?

O virginiano sorriu, cínico. – Diz isso por não conhecê-lo, Aquário. Sabe que ele e Ikki são irmãos mais novos de Milo, não?

- Ouvi algo do tipo.

- Pois eles são. Pelo que meu aprendiz me contou, não são filhos do mesmo pai, mas são muito próximos. E minha convivência com Shun me ensinou que ele não é o que aparenta.

- Que quer dizer isso, Shaka?

- Que ele é tão parecido com Ikki ou Milo quando sua aparência nos mostra.

- Quer dizer que ele é tão... Sem-vergonha... Quando Fênix ou Escorpião?

- Exatamente... Por mais que não aparente.

Camus suspirou. Por um momento, pensou na amizade do menino com Hyoga e se preocupou...

**N/A: **Bom, minha primeira tentativa de long-fic desse anime :D. Sim, eu sei que o Shun ficou EXTREMAMENTE OOC, mas é que não consigo suportar a ideia dele mulherzinha!

Bom, quanto ao Milo ser irmão de Ikki e Shun... Primeiro eu pensei no lindo e maravilhoso Afrodite, mas achei papel melhor pra ele, que logo vocês vão descobrir!

E Tatá? Bom, ela realmente é a mulher que Shun mais ama no mundo, mas não é só isso. E não vou contar nadinha dela, ela vai aparecer na hora que tiver de aparecer!

Eu acho que é só :D

Read&Review, please!

Shunnie


	2. Ato II

**N/A:** Dedicado às lindas Mi Scorpion e Ran Inazuma Amaya

_**Confidence**_

**Ato II**

Shun estava deitado em sua cama, com um dos braços cobrindo os olhos. Não ouviu quando a porta se abriu.

- Soube que Athena veio te visitar perguntando sobre a sua _princesa_. – A fala foi o anuncio de que mais alguém estava no quarto.

- Dite! – O menino de cabelos verdes sorriu, sentando-se na cama e estendendo os braços para que o cavaleiro de Peixes viesse abraça-lo. – Que bom que veio! Precisava de companhia!

- Oh, Shun... Sempre sei quando me quer por perto... – Respondeu, debruçando-se por cima do mais jovem e roçando suavemente seus lábios no dele.

- Ah, Afrodite, cale a boca. – Disse, revirando os olhos, agarrando o outro e jogando-o na cama, beijando-o com lascívia.

oOo

Eram aproximadamente 8h30 da noite quando o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda desceu para se juntar aos demais para jantar. Acabou dormindo a tarde inteira devido à manhã _extremamente quente_ que teve com Peixes. Quando se sentou, pegou uma meia-conversa, onde Seiya tentava dar conselhos amorosos para Jabu e o outro reclamava.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou, divertido, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Esse idiota quer me dar conselhos! – O unicórnio respondeu. – Como se ele fosse muito experiente...

O sagitariano bufou. – Pelo menos não sou virgem que nem você!

Shun riu. – Ok, ok Seiya. Conselhos do que Jabu? – O virginiano queria ficar a par da história... Talvez pudesse se divertir.

- Tem alguém com quem eu queria ficar... E eu acabei comentando, ai já viu...!

- Imaginei que não tivesse pedido os conselhos... – Riu um pouco mais alto, servindo-se de um pouco do prato principal da janta.

- Por que diz que imaginou?

- Porque se você realmente os quisesse pediria pra alguém mais... Digamos... Experiente do que o Seiya.

- Você fala como se você fosse! – Pégaso se intrometeu, bufando. – Aposto que é virgem que nem o Jabu!

- Ehh? – Shun se divertia com aquilo. Mesmo sendo o mais novo, era, sem dúvidas, o mais experiente, depois de Ikki. E se deliciava com o jeito que nenhum dos outros imaginava isso. – Quem disse isso pra você hein?

- Você não é?

- Não, Seiya. Não sou.

Depois da afirmação de Andrômeda, prosseguiram com a janta em silêncio, até Fênix chegar. Nenhum dos sete – Hyoga não estava presente, havia sido convidado por Camus para jantar na casa de Aquário – conseguia crer no que o menor falara. Parecia tão improvável... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pelo cavaleiro que chegou e bateu a porta, estrondosamente.

- Ikki, que bom que chegou! – Disse-lhe, sorrindo. – Como foi com Milo?

- Foi divertido... – Fez uma pausa para comer o pão francês que roubara do prato do irmão. – Uma amiga dele perguntou de você.

- Ah, é? – Respondeu, desinteressado. – Não me importa.

- Imaginei que fosse dizer isso. – Sorriu. – Afinal, do que vocês tanto riam antes, hein? Será que alguém pode me dizer?

Shun resmungou algo enquanto mastigava. Shiryu e Ichi deram uma risada baixa. Geki, Ban e Nachi gargalharam. E Jabu só abaixou o rosto. Seiya sorriu, um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mostrando todos os dentes.

- Estávamos rindo do Jabu!

- Do que sobre ele, exatamente?

- Nada de mais, só que ele é virgem, sabia, Ikki?

- Eh? Jura? – E se serviu de mais um pão.

- E o que você tem com isso, hein, Fênix?

- Nada não. – Sorriu. – Eu acho que sei como resolver seu probleminha...

- Hm? – Unicórnio pareceu mais interessado pela conversa. – E como?

- O que acha de sair comigo, Shun e Milo amanhã à noite?

Shun riu. – Ikki! Assim, ele vai deixar de ser virgem... De mais de um jeito!

- Quieto irmãozinho. Quer ir ou não?

- Quero! Eu vou com vocês!

Ikki sorriu para o mais novo vitorioso, enquanto este lançou um olhar preocupado. Jabu não sabia no que estava se metendo.

oOo

O dia seguinte passou muito rápido – mais para alguns cavaleiros do que para outros – e, quando Shun percebeu, estava tomando banho para sair com seus irmãos e Jabu. Tentou avisar o colega, mas se era o que ele tanto queria... Deixaria ele ter.

Fechou o chuveiro, secou-se e saiu do banheiro. Vestiu uma boxer preta e jeans de lavagem escura, que permitia que a barra de sua cueca fosse vista, e ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre.

- Shun? – Jabu adentrou o quarto. – Me desculpe, não sabia que estava...

- Não se preocupe. – sorriu – O que houve? Desistiu de ir?

- Não é isso! É que... aquilo que você disse...

- Jabu, ninguém vai te forçar a nada. Você vai fazer o que quiser e pronto. Eu só queria fazer você desistir porque...Bem... É meio que completamente diferente do que você está acostumado!

Vendo que o outro se calou, Shun pegou uma regata preta que marcava bem seus músculos e colocou. Calçou um converse de couro, também preto e prendeu as madeixas num rabo de cavalo.

Aquela visão deixou o Unicórnio embasbacado! Nunca tinha percebido como o outro era extremamente belo!

- Jabu?

- O que!

- Eu 'to te chamando faz uma meia hora! 'Tava no mundo da lua é? Já tá pronto? Mais uns dez minutos e a gente sai!

- Tá, tudo bem. Vou descendo tá?

oOo

No andar de baixo, o cavaleiro encontrou com Ban e Geki. Conversavam sobre alguma banalidade, até ver o outro.

- Que foi com a tua cara?

- Como assim, Geki?

- Você 'tá todo vermelho! Andou bebendo? Ou 'tá com vergonha de alguma coisa?

- Hey, Geki, ele veio do quarto do Shun! – O outro gargalhou. – Viu o que não queria?

- Que? Nada disso! Eu não 'to vermelho! Deixem de idiotice!

Um minuto de silêncio.

- Vai mesmo sair com eles, Jabu?

- Vou sim, porque não? Que mal faria?

Ban riu. – Só não vai virar uma bicha e—

O que ia falar engasgou em sua garganta ao ver Shun descer as escadas da casa. Não tivera a mesma impressão de Jabu, Mas nunca pensaram que Andrômeda pudesse ter um lado tão diferente. Vestido com aquelas roupas, não se reparava nem sequer sua androginia.

- Vamos? Milo e Ikki estão nos esperando na Oitava Casa.

- Vamos sim. – Respondeu, levantando-se do sofá e deixando os outros dois cavaleiros abobados, para trás.

oOo

1: O nome da boate era Dangerous.

2: Os três irmãos pareciam bem a vontade com o ambiente.

3: Definitivamente, se arrependia de ter aceitado.

Essas eram as três coisas em que Jabu pensava desde que pisara naquele lugar. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Falei que não devia ter aceitado.

- Eu só me sinto estranho aqui...

- Eu imaginei. – Sorriu, sedutor. Não sabia desde quando, mas estava com vontade de conquistar um homem essa noite.

O unicórnio riu. – Posso te perguntar algo?

- Fique a vontade.

- Porque Athena tava tão furiosa com você?

Andrômeda ponderou as palavras. – Porque eu e Ikki estávamos brincando um pouco e ela pegou. E ficou furiosa.

- Brincando? Como...?

- Assim. – Disse, debruçando-se em cima da mesa e tocando os lábios do mais velho com os seus.

Por um momento, Jabu não sabia o que fazer. Nem como fazer. Abriu a boca para reclamar, mas viu que não era uma boa ideia quando sentiu a língua do mais novo na sua.

Percebendo que o outro se assustara, Shun se afastou, sorrindo malicioso. O Unicórnio o olhava, sem ação e sem saber o que falar. Decidiu deixa-lo mais a vontade, quem sabe desse sorte. Levantou-se e foi até o bar. Precisava de alguma bebida alcóolica, mas não forte o suficiente para fazer o companheiro cair. Queria-o _muito bem_ acordado essa noite.

O mais velho, por outro lado, não entendia muito bem o que acontecera. Andrômeda o beijou? Mas e a tal Tatá? Ele não a amava tanto? Sacodiu a cabeça. Não queria pensar naquilo, queria ir embora.

"Droga" – Pensou consigo. – "Por que diabos ele tem que mexer assim comigo? Nós somos homens... E ele ama uma mulher, não ama? Ou será que foi tudo fingimento, pra não ficarem mais falando que ele é gay?" – Sacodiu a cabeça novamente. – "Já não sei mais é de nada! Mas que merda! Por que a primeira pessoa que tinha que me beijar é justo ele?" – Vendo o outro retornando com dois copos na mão, tentou parecer o mais normal possível.

- Tome, beba.

- O que é isso?

- Nada muito forte, não se preocupe. É só pra você relaxar um pouco. Se quiser, depois disso vamos embora. Eu já avisei Ikki e Milo que você não gostou muito de ficar por aqui.

- Tá certo, obrigado... Mas sério, me diz o que é isso.

- _Sex on the beach_. – Se havia malicia naquilo, Jabu não reparou. Mas sabia que tinha algo estranho. Muuuuuito estranho.

oOo

Pela quinta vez consecutiva, o moreno tropeçava na escada, sendo ajudado pelo garoto de cabelos verdes.

- Ah, Jabu, assim você não chega no seu quarto!

- Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca bebi!

- Então você devia ter maneirado! Você tomos mais quatro daqueles!

- Você quem me deu!

- Porque não sabia que ia ficar assim! – Depois, pensou consigo. – "Ok, meia-verdade. Não sabia que ia ficar desse jeito, pensei em um pouco menos."

- Agora me diz, como eu entro no meu quarto sem acordar o Ban?

- Ah é, vocês dividem o quarto. – Parou, fingindo que estava pensando. – Durma comigo.

O mais velho sentiu o rosto queimar. – Shun...

- Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira, mas talvez não resista a uma coisa...

- O que?

- Isso. – Disse, beijando-o novamente, enquanto o encostava na parede e passava as mãos por sua barriga, por debaixo da camiseta. Mas ao contrario do que ocorreu na boate, Jabu retribuiu.

- Eu vou com você.

O mais novo sorriu. Seu olhar brilhava, luxurioso.

oOo

Entraram no quarto com alguma dificuldade. Shun trancou a porta rapidamente e empurrou Jabu, jogando-o na cama e deitando por cima. Procurou os lábios do outro novamente, beijando-o com mais intensidade, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos subiam sua camiseta habilmente. Afastou-se do mais velho apenas para retirar a peça completamente.

Imitando o gesto do mais novo, Jabu colocou as mãos por baixo da regata preta de Shun, e foi retirando-a, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia carícias em sua barriga, traçando levemente com o indicador varias cicatrizes que existiam ali.

Impaciente com a demora, Andrômeda se afastou e retirou sua camiseta. Debruçou-se novamente sobre o outro, beijando-lhe desde a boca, trilhando até chegar ao pescoço, arrancando gemidos de Jabu.

Sorriu malicioso para o companheiro e passou a trilhar beijos que desciam pelo abdome definido, distribuindo beijos e lambidas. Fez o maior gemer mais alto quando alcançou seu umbigo. Suas mãos habilidosas tiravam sua calça. Subiu para beijá-lo novamente, enquanto retirava a cueca.

- Ahh... Shunn... – Jabu gemeu, quando ao sentir a mão do outro em seu membro.

- Hmm, é assim que você gosta? Tá gostoso?

Foi respondido com um gemido.

- Geme mais, vai. Geme mais pra mim.

Suas íris esverdeadas estavam escurecidas de desejo. Tudo estava sendo exatamente como ele queria.

oOo

- Hyoga? – O ruivo exclamou, surpreso, ao entrar na biblioteca da Casa de Aquário. – O que faz aqui ainda?

O russo o encarou, os olhos entristecidos. – Não quero ficar perto _dele_...

- Dele quem?

- Mestre Camus...

O aquariano suspirou, sentando-se ao lado do aprendiz e abraçando-o.

- O que houve _petit_?

- Eu só não quero, eu não sei porque, eu só não quero a companhia dele...

- De quem?

- Shun...

- Vocês brigaram, meu querido? Mas são tão amigos...

Hyoga sacodiu a cabeça, enterrando-a no ombro do mestre. – Ele não fez nada... Eu nem sei por que fiquei assim com o que ele disse, não tem nada de mais...

- _Petit_, me diga, o que Shun falou?

- Que uma tal de Tatá é a mulher da vida dele.

Camus puxou o rosto o discípulo, forçando-o a encará-lo. Só havia uma explicação para aquilo. – Hyoga, você está com ciúmes?

- O que? Mestre—

- Meu pequeno, seja sincero comigo. Você ama Andrômeda?

O loiro encarou o ruivo com os olhos arregalados e corou. Não respondeu. Não sabia responder.

oOo

Ikki e Milo andavam por um bosque, próximo às Doze Casas. O maior tinha chamado o _irmãozinho_ para conversar. Embora não soubesse exatamente o que precisava falar.

- O que você queria afinal, Mi? – Fênix parecia estar irritado.

- Desculpe. Eu estou te irritando, não?

- Milo... Desde quando você se desculpa? O que é que tá rolando?

- Eu não sei como te contar, Ikki...

- Que tal com a boca, _mano_?

O escorpiano respirou fundo e falou. Não ia mais pensar nas consequências daquilo. – Eu acho que estou apaixonado.

Ikki arregalou os olhos. Não acreditava no que ouvia.

**N/A: **Okay, mais OOC ainda. Mas tudo bem. Precisa ser assim. Quer gostou deixa um review e me faz feliz :B.

Sex on the beach: vodka, suco de laranja e groselha.

Beijinhos :B


	3. Ato III

_**Confidence**_

**Ato III**

Ikki não dormira bem aquela noite. Culpa de Milo e sua revelação. Não se conformava com aquilo. O maior simplesmente lhe ensinara tudo que sabia quando se tratavam de conquistas.

Cansado de se revirar na cama, levantou. Tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e saiu do quarto. Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com Jabu saindo do quarto do irmão menor. Escondeu seu cosmo para não ser percebido.

Dessa vez, não falaria nada. Com certeza o Unicórnio se entregaria sozinho.

oOo

Quando Fênix se juntou a todos para o café, somente duas cadeiras estavam vazias. Viu Jabu se mexer, tentando se sentar de forma mais confortável, e não conteve um sorriso. Shun era mesmo terrível!

- Cadê o idiota do pato congelado? – Perguntou, disfarçando.

- Na casa de Camus, de novo. – Shiryu respondeu. – E Shun?

- Tomando banho. Pelo menos, eu ouvi o chuveiro. – Disse, assistindo Seiya olhar Jabu se ajeitar de novo.

- Jabu. – Pégaso chamou. – Andou dando pr não parar quieto desse jeito?

- Porra, - Ban reclamou – eu falei pra você não virar uma bicha!

- Pelo menos nos fale com quem foi. – Seiya falou rindo e Jabu abaixou a cabeça. – Era pra você ficar por cima, pelo menos.

Ikki não resistiu e começou a gargalhar. – Pangaré, a pessoa que comeu ele não ia aceitar isso!

- Você sabe quem foi?

- Claro... – sorriu.

- Ikki, não seja tão cruel. – Shun falou. Acabara de chegar e ouvira a parte da conversa que lhe interessava, do corredor. – Ele ficou por cima sim, cavalgando gostoso. – Riu, sedutor e roubou o pedaço de bolo que o irmão estava prestes a por na boca.

O outro resmungou algo e olhou Jabu. – Você o deixou com vergonha, Shun.

- Hm? – Olhou-o. – Ora, vamos, não era essa a intenção. Desculpe-me.

O Unicórnio o mirou e resmungou um "sem problemas" e baixou o olhar novamente. Droga de sorriso. Por que Shun tinha de ser tão bonito? Sentia-se seduzido por ele, cada vez mais. E ainda por cima, ele era bom de cama...

O mais novo suspirou novamente. – Deixa disso, vem cá. – Puxou o rosto do outro e o beijou. Um beijo gentil, para dar forças ao outro. Mas não era apaixonado.

- Isso quer dizer que vocês são namorados? – Seiya questionou, logo que se separaram.

- Isso quer dizer que, pra variar, o Shunny tá traindo a namorada. – Ikki respondeu e o menino de cabelos verdes fez uma careta.

- Não me lembre que namoro.

- VOCÊ NAMORA? – Pégaso berrou. Como ninguém sabia disso? – É a tal de Tatá, de quem a Saori perguntou?

- QUE? NÃO! – Shun se exaltou. Tatá era... – Tatá é minha... Ah, deixa pra lá. Porra, vocês não tinham assunto mais desagradável não?

Silêncio. Ninguém nunca vira Shun de Andrômeda nervoso.

- Você devia se acalmar.

- Saori? – O mais novo se assustou. – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Vim falar com vocês. Hilda de Polaris e os Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard virão nos fazer uma visita. Chegarão amanhã. Daqui uma semana, todos os meus cavaleiros e minhas amazonas se reunirão no Santuário para uma festa. E espero que se comportem. Principalmente vocês, Ikki e Shun. – Aproximando-se do menor, continuou. – June também virá.

- June? Mas...

- Pensei que fosse gostar de saber, afinal ela é sua namorada, Shun.

O garoto se irritou. Com June por ali, não poderia se divertir. – Algo assim.

Saori suspirou. – Eu sou sua Deusa. Não adianta tentar esconder nada de mim. – Sorriu. – Pare de traí-la. É uma boa garota e não merece isso.

- Tatá...

- Eu já sei quem é ela pra você. E você e Jú deviam tentar. Quem sabe dá certo. Mas isso não é assunto para agora. Venha comigo, preciso falar com você.

Ele foi.

oOo

Todos estavam na sala quando Shun retornou, se jogando no sofá vazio. Foi olhado pelo irmão.

- O que ela queria?

- Ela descobriu o que eu e Tatá somos, só isso.

- Shun...

- Tá tudo bem. – Sorriu. – Vocês ficaram fazendo o que o dia todo, hein? – Disse, chamando Jabu para se sentar ao seu lado, e passando o braço por cima dos ombros do mais velho. – Não pensei que fosse ficar até as quatro da tarde com a Saori...

Jabu sorriu. Era tão bom estar nos braços do menor. Ia falar algo, quando a entrada estrondosa de Peixes o atrapalhou.

- SHUN! – Berrou, sentando-se no colo do menor, com uma pena da cada lado.

- Dido? – O encarou confuso, ainda sem soltar Jabu. – O que houve?

- Ouvi dizer que June vem pra cá, mas pelo jeito que você tá agarrando o Unicórnio, acho que não. Alias, desde quando vocês transam?

Andrômeda sorriu. – Ela vem sim, daqui uma semana e meu aprendiz vem com ela. E quando a nós dois, desde ontem a noite. – Respondeu, o outro bronzeado corando ainda mais.

- ONTEM? Você é mais safado do que deixa transparecer né?

Os outros cavaleiros que estavam na sala se entreolharam e Seiya falou. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- A verdade ué. Afinal, não são todos que levam dois caras diferentes pra cama no mesmo dia.

- DOIS? – Ikki se levantou. – E como você não fala nada? Posso saber quem foi?

Shiryu suspirou. – Mesmo que vocês sejam irmãos, acho que isso não é algo que se saia contando.

- Quieto Chinês. Pode me falar com quem foi agora!

Shun o encarou. – Ora, irmão, está ficando burro? Quem mais seria se só o Dite sabia? – Deu de ombros, e voltou a puxar Jabu para mais perto e ajeitar o dourado em seu colo.

- Eu pensei que estivesse com o Mascara.

- Ora Ikki, ele sai em missões por tanto tempo... Preciso de alguém bom de cama pra me distrair, né? E ele sabe disso.

- Ele vai voltar, né? – Shun perguntou.

- Vai sim. E dessa vez pra ficar. – Sorriu. – Mas você é gotoso demais pra ficar sem companhia. E você tem o Jabu. – Olhando para o outro, continuou. – Ou você discorda quando eu falo que o Shunny é gostoso e bom de cama?

Todos começaram a rir, com a vergonha de Jabu. Foi essa cena que Hyoga encontrou ao entrar na casa.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui? – Falou, chamando a atenção para si.

- Estávamos rindo do Unicórnio! – Dite falou, ainda sentado em cima de Shun. O loiro olhou, não acreditando no que via. Preferiu ignorar.

- E o que sobre ele é tão engraçado que até o Shiryu tá rindo?

- Porque ele ficou com vergonha de admitir que achou o Shun bom de cama!

- Como é?

Silêncio. Ninguém sabia o que falar. Os mais espertos, como Shiryu e Geki, já haviam percebido o interesse do russinho no japonês. Seiya foi o único que se sentiu encorajado a falar.

- Jabu deu pro Shun, pato. E descobrimos que ele namora June de Camaleão. E...

O loiro não ficou ali para terminar de ouvir. Subiu correndo para seu quarto. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Desde quando Andrômeda tinha alguém? Não era a tal de Tatá, mas era uma mulher. E ainda por cima teria que driblar Freya no dia seguinte... Deitou na cama. Por que diabos ele não podia amar a moça? Sua vida seria extremamente mais fácil. Mas não. Tinha que amar um homem que já possuía uma mulher em sua vida. Sentia vontade de chorar, se odiava por amar Shun. Enfiou a cara no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se da conversa com seu mestre.

_- Diga, petit. O que sente por ele?_

_- Eu... Tenho medo do que vai falar, Mestre..._

_Camus suspirou. – Quer saber de algo sobre mim? – O outro assentiu. – Eu amo uma pessoa..._

_- Quem?_

_O ruivo o encarou, o olhar profundo. – Milo de Escorpião._

_- Mestre..._

_- Agora me diga a verdade, Hyoga._

_- Eu o amo, Mestre. Amo tanto que dói._

_- Então corra atrás dele. Não faça como eu, que só admiro de longe._

Perdido nesses pensamentos, acabou adormecendo.

oOo

O sol estava se pondo quando os dois irmãos se encontraram na frente da Oitava Casa.

- Então você está apaixonado é?

- Ikki te contou?

- Contou, Mi. Vai me dizer por quem?

- Eu não tenho certeza se o amo...

- Me diga mesmo assim. – Retrucou, a voz dura.

- Shun... – Suspirou. – Camus de Aquário.

- Ahh... Entendi. Você ama aquele ruivo gostoso ou só quer sexo, Milo?

- Como é?

- O que eu quero dizer é: Você não tá confundindo amor com desejo não?

- Eu... Não sei...

- Então eu te digo o que fazer. Come ele logo, e ai você vai saber o que sente.

O escorpiano olhou o irmão mais novo. As palavras dele faziam tudo parecer fácil...

**N/A:** Então folks, mais um chapter. No próximo as coisas começam a esquentar. Espero mesmo que a **Mi Scorpion**__não me mate. Mesmo que ela saiba o que vai acontecer. Espero mesmo.

Bom, Hyoga finalmente admitiu que ama Shun, Shaka e Camus tão sumidos, mas logo voltam.

Reviews, por favor!

Beijos :B


End file.
